To Be Heroes Is To Love
by MCEProd22
Summary: One Stormy night and 2 young girls woken up by the chaos of nature give Taiyang and Summer Rose A Chance to reflect on their lives, hopes and fears for the future and the nature of humanity. Inspired by "To Be Human" By Sia and Labrinth from the Wonder Woman Soundtrack


_**A/N: Greetings to my subscribers, this mainly comes as a refresher while i took some time off to rejuvenate my creative ideals. Updates on all my tales will be coming soon. For Now...A RWBY One shot based on a comment on a youtube video for the Volume 4 Song "Home" That mentions something about Summer singing this to Baby Ruby and Younger Yang. So I give a scenario where that happens. Includes bits of "To Be Human" By Sia as well Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Heroes is to Love.**_

The night air had been silent nearly the full time. The small house seemed almost peaceful like nature allowed this space to exist without nary a disturbance. Out of nowhere the night silence was broken with the sound of rain and thunder. One room of the house contained a bed occupied by a small girl. Her blonde hair was bright and long for her age. But the same could not be said for the crib nearby.

 _"No…"_

The girl tossed and turned while the crib that contained her younger baby sister looked nearly peaceful. As rain began to slowly pick up on the roof of the house, the baby began to whimper all the while the blonde body continued to toss and turn. Suddenly a boom hit outside the house sending the young girls into a frenzy.

 _"What the…"_ As the blonde girl shot up on the sheets with her eyes now blood red the noise led the baby in the crib to suddenly start crying with an ear-piercing shriek.

 _"Not Again…"_ She rose up out her bed and popped over to the crib checking out the baby swaddled in bright red sheets.

 _"Ruby do we have to do this every night…"_ The cries of her baby sister did not cease and with a bit of ingenuity the older sibling picked up her younger sister without breaking so much as the latch of the crib off.

 _"Come on sis…she'll fix this."_ They walked into the dark of the house looking for the one who knew how to fix things when they got rough.

Meanwhile the bedroom nearby had the parents of the two girls engaged in 2 very different types of occupation. One at a table the other in bed.

 _"Kids these days…"_

 _"Students can't be that bad Tai, not since our glory days."_

As Tai looked over papers from students he stared and smiled at the woman reading the book while silver eyes kept laser focus.

 _"I'm sure those ninjas in that filth had it easier Summer. Katanas may be nice but their no substitute for practicality when taking on the grimm."_

As Summer was all set to retort the quiet ambiance of the rain and thunder was broken by the shrieks and cries of the young infant of theirs.

 _"Ruby…"_ As Summer prepared to get up and check out the late night stirring a knock came on the door.

 _"Mommy…."_

That got Tai's attention as well. _"Yang…Where's your…"_

Crying started again but this time louder as summer opened the door to see the two most important girls in her life struggling with the noise. Yang was barley holding on to the wailing Ruby all the while holding her own blanket.

 _"Mommy, Ruby woke me up…"_

Tai peaked over staring down his girls. _"Everything's fine Yang, It's just a little thunder…."_ His reassuring voice calmed down his golden haired daughter but Ruby was having none of it. Summer at this point had an idea and walked over to them.

 _"Tai, Can you go check if the shed's okay, that lightning strike sounded nearby."_

The look on his face was unease as Summer scooped up baby Ruby into her arms.

 _"You're sure that's a good idea…"_

Summer nodded her head once and that allowed him to get her wording. _"Yeah I'm sure."_

Tai walked off after grabbing a jacket, meanwhile while Ruby continued to wail Summer motioned for Yang to pop up onto the right side of the bed.

 _"Mommy…"_

 _"It'll be all right Yang, I'm here now…"_

With her mom's words Yang popped onto the bed while Summer gingerly juggled Ruby and herself onto the adjacent side. Once settled the rain once again seemed to pick up both girls continued to whimper but Summer kept them calmed and collected rubbing their heads. She began to hum a very familiar tune to them and a few seconds later began to sing.

 _ **"Hush your cries, close your eyes,**_  
 _ **Stay with me**_  
 _ **Let's just dream**_  
 _ **Quietly**_  
 _ **Of what might be…"**_

 _ **"Calm your fear**_  
 _ **I'll be near**_  
 _ **To you I'll cling**_  
 _ **Rest my friend**_  
 _ **Time can mend**_  
 _ **Many things."**_

Summer stared at Ruby while noticing she opened her left eye revealing the very similar silver hue they shared and smiled as the infant's whimpers slowly began to level off.

 _ **"I don't know the answers**_  
 _ **Tomorrow's still unknown…"**_

On her other side Yang grasped at her clothing longing for something to hold onto while she yawned large as well.

 _ **"But I can make this promise**_  
 _ **You won't be alone…"**_

Tai after checking the shed reentered the house and could very clearly hear the heavenly voice of Summer. The steps came quick as he made his way back up the stairs. A creek in the door gave him a glimpse of the 3 most important people in his life at peace, just how it should be.

 _ **"I don't know**_  
 _ **Where we should go**_  
 _ **Feeling farther from our goal**_  
 _ **I don't know**_  
 _ **What path we will be shown**_  
 _ **But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home"**_

As Tai opened the door Summer looked on and smiled all the while the snoring of their daughters made the long night feel somewhat short and quaint.

 _"You always did have the best voice."_ As Tai rubbed the blonde hair of Yang who nuzzled Summers arm and leg he looked on at Baby Ruby still and content.

 _"Raven and Qrow mentioned that too. You ever miss our old team?"_ Summers words flowed hard in his head and he turned to the old photo of Team STRQ both reflective and worried some.

 _"The one thing I do miss or will miss, will be the day Yang finds out the truth."_

 _"On that day she'll be ready, just as they both will one day when they head off to become huntresses themselves."_

 _"Qrow did mention to me a Scythe he heard of that can switch into a sniper rifle."_

That let them both chuckle as they got reflective picturing the future.

"This isn't the same as what we knew back at Beacon. Even 10 years from now who knows what could happen."

 _"Tai, we've both adjusted to our girls accordingly, and I'm sure whatever will come our way, and even the day these girls join teams of their own they'll know support will always be there one way or another."_

The two of them each alternated lovingly rubbing a child thinking that very notion. How human nature will always ring true no matter what the creatures and forces of darkness would bring to the table. Summer pointed out the very real truth about humanity.

 _"To be human is to love, even when it gets too much."_

 _"I'm not ready to give up._ " Tai sincerely said looking on at his 3 major reasons for living.

With one nod by Summer the two grabbed their respective sleeping bodies and proceeded toward their girls room to place them back in their own beds rounding out one stormy night.


End file.
